


Drabble Collection!

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asexual!Daryl, Blow Jobs, Cheeky!Paul, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk!Rick, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Grinding, Grumpy!Daryl, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Sick!Daryl, Swimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Just a bunch of random little drabbles.





	1. Information & Request Guidlines

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this chapter is just a little info one, drabbles start next chapter!

Hello readers! 

 

**Basic!**

* Not every chapter will have a ship - some might be platonic, or simply focus on one character

* The chapter title will let you know the ship/characters/character -- / = romantic, & = platonic

* Summary will let you know what the chapter's about  

* Top notes will have necessary tags/trigger warnings

* First 15 chapters are ones I have written before and posted in different places, but wanted to repost here to keep everything organised.

 

 

**Request Guidelines!**

* Feel free to send requests to my tumblr inbox (iiloulouii) but keep in mind these are drabbles & don't have a lot of plot! 

* Allowed _romantic_ ships just to help y'all out: Any pairing with the characters Jesus, Aaron, Rick & Daryl (this can include polyamory)

 

My tumblr is iiloulouii, check it out, I post about my OTPs & reblog other people's content! 

 

Enjoy lovelies!!! Xx


	2. Daryl/Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the lyric 'talk some sense to me' from the song I Found, by Amber Run.

After Rick’s death, Daryl had shut down. The man was his best friend, his brother, and within in a matter of seconds, he was gone. Rick had re-shaped Daryl in a way, made him a more loving and caring man, showed him that it was okay to be that way.

After he was gone, it felt right for Daryl to sink back into the woods, back into the isolation that was all he once knew. It had felt right in a strange way, that he should go back to how he used to be after the man that changed him from that was gone.

For the first couple of years, Daryl visited The Hilltop, and The Kingdom often, but never Alexandria. Everyone was always relieved to see that he was still alive, that he hadn’t disappeared into the woods forever, becoming nothing but a rotting body among the trees.

Around year five was when Daryl stopped visiting. The last time he went to The Hilltop, he was greeted by Michonne and her and Rick’s son inside the gates. He had turned on his heels right there and made his way back into the comfort of the trees.

“You’re alive,” Interrupted the silence of Daryl’s camp one afternoon.

He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was; he recognized the voice of that man. The man who had been one of his closest friends, the man who he knew was behind him realising that he wasn’t straight. The man he hadn’t seen in almost eight months.

“Mhm,” was Daryl’s reply, continuing to sharpen one of his many knives.

“A lot of people think you’re dead,”

“Were you one of them?”

“I wasn’t sure,” Aaron replied quietly, and Daryl could hear him walking closer, and then seconds later, he felt a hand on his shoulder, “I definitely didn’t want you to be though,”

Daryl snorted softly, “I should hope so,”

“Would you look at me?”

Daryl didn’t know why that was such a difficult request.

It was several moments later, when Aaron had settled down on another log across the fire, did Daryl look up.

He met Aaron’s eyes, piercing blue, and so sad. Aaron looked dirty, that he had spent a long time out in the woods searching for him, which wasn’t surprising as nobody knew where Daryl’s camp was, and that Aaron would have had to find it.

Aaron’s forehead creased into lines with the man’s frown and furrowed brows.

None of the communities had seemed like home for a long time, and Daryl hadn’t found it hard to leave them behind.

“You need to get your shit together,” Aaron said finally, “This is not healthy, chasing after a body for five years, cutting off all contact with your family, the people that are still here and care for you. I know you’re hurting, that he meant a lot to you, but you need to move past it, Daryl,”

“Don’t need to do nothin’,”

“You need to open your fucking mind and listen. This is not right Daryl, and it’s not okay. You deserve better than to be living out in the fucking woods, and your family needs to know if you’re breathing or not,”

Daryl sighed, “You know,”

“And you know that that’s not enough,” Aaron replied, “Pack up your shit. You’re coming home with me; whether you want to stay or not, you’re coming home for now,”

Daryl grunted but didn’t move.

“Do it for me,” Aaron encouraged.


	3. Daryl/Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl comes out as asexual to Jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains: Asexual!Daryl

It’s not like he didn’t know what he was, well he didn’t for a long time but after a long conversation with Aaron he understood and didn’t feel ashamed of himself anymore.

He remembers what it was like with Merle before all this, his older brother always trying to force strange women onto him. Daryl’s certain that they were paid for half the time and if it wasn’t that they were either drunk or high.

The sun beats down on him from above, he’s been working on repairs of the Hilltop’s fence for hours now, there was still some damage left from the war. He’s sweating like hell and feels like he’s dying of thirst so when he feels a hand on his shoulder and a drink bottle is being held out to him he sighs in relief.

“Thanks.” Daryl tells Paul and gives him a small smile as he lifts the bottle up to his mouth.

Paul smiles back and steps closer to him again, leaning up to press his lips against his scruffy cheek. “You look like you need a break. Let’s go back to the trailer for a bit, yeah?” Paul says and squeezes Daryl’s arm, looking up at him in question.

Daryl’s stomach bubbles nervously and he nods, Aaron had told him that the sooner he told Paul the better. That was almost three weeks ago. “Okay.” Daryl replies and lets Paul take his hand.

After being in the trailer for a few minutes they’re on the bed kissing, Daryl laying on his back with his hands on Paul’s chest and Paul leaning down over him. Daryl likes this, the kissing. More than like, he loves it, the feeling of Paul’s plump lips against his own and kissing him so perfectly he forgets everything.

But when Paul’s hand begins making it’s way down from his shoulder to his crotch he flinches and pulls away from the kiss, Paul immediately stops his hand and moves it back to cup his cheek instead. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” He whispers, his voice concerned.

Daryl blushes at the nickname he loves so much. “Need to tell ya somethin’.” He grunts and pushes on Paul’s chest.

“Okay? What is it?” Paul asks and immediately climbs off of him, sitting upwards against the wall instead and looking at him intently.

Daryl takes a deep breath and sits with his legs crossed, looking down at where he’s fiddling with his hands. “Don’t know if you’ll be mad cause I took so long to tell ya.” Daryl mumbles and refuses to look at the other man.

“Daryl,” Paul whispers and moves closer to him, placing a hand on his knee. “I wouldn’t be mad at you for not telling me whatever it is, you weren’t ready and if you still aren’t that’s fine, okay?” Paul replies, squeezing and rubbing his knee soothingly, his voice soft as he ducks his head to try and locks their eyes together.

Daryl looks at him for a few moments, stomach churning nervously and then he glances back down. “I am ready.” He mumbles and takes another deep breath. “I’m asexual.” He whispers nervously. “I like the kissin’, a lot but I jus’ don’t wanna do anything more.” He explains to his boyfriend.

Paul laughs lightly and moves closer to him again. “That’s what you were worried about telling me?” He asks and Daryl nods. “Daryl, that’s okay.” He says and places a hand on his cheek to make him look at him again. “I’m never going to force you or ask you to do something you don’t want to, I’m not that kind of person. As for us having sex? I don’t care if it takes months, years or never at all.”Paul reassures him, keeping their eyes locked together and looking more serious than Daryl has ever seen him.

He licks his lips nervously and lets out a breath of relief. “Ya don’t mind?” He asks.

Paul smiles at him and brushes his thumb over his cheek. “Of course I don’t, I love you okay? And us not having sex won’t change that.” Paul replies immediately.

Daryl smiles softly and shifts closer to Paul, he rests his head on the other man’s shoulder and breaths in his scent deeply. “I love ya too and thanks.” He whispers and Paul’s arms wrap around him to hold him close.

Paul smiles into his hair and rubs his back lovingly.


	4. Daryl/Jesus (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'Premature Ejaculation'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains: explicit sexual content.

Paul’s moaning against a very warm and soft mouth as a warm body on top of him grinds down against him, strong legs either side of him as Daryl softly grunts into his mouth.

Paul’s hands are fisted in the man’s brunette hair and he tugs at it softly every couple of moments, knowing just how much Daryl likes it. Daryl moans in response and grinds his cock down against Paul’s harder, hips stuttering once.

Paul smirks. To him, dry humping isn't really all that appealing as he finds there is much more fun things to do, but Daryl loves it. So, Paul’s happy to let the other man sit in his lap and do as he pleases when the mood strikes him.

Paul removes his mouth from Daryl’s and tilts his head to press his swollen lips against his neck. He nibbles at the hot skin and then harshly sucks the skin into his mouth, and Daryl groans.

Seconds later, Daryl’s hips are stuttering and he moans into Paul’s hair and squeezes the couch pillows in his hands.

Paul’s brows raise and he pulls back from the man’s neck. “Are you coming, love?” He asks, Daryl manages to pull back slightly and look back at him with glassy eyes and nod.

Paul hums and smiles fondly as an embarrassed blush comes over Daryl’s cheeks once he’s come down from his orgasm. 

“Sorry.” Daryl mumbles softly, squirming uncomfortably in his now soiled jeans.

Paul chuckles softly and cups Daryl’s cheeks. “Don’t you dare apologise,” He says, kissing both of Daryl’s cheeks. “I think it’s adorable when you come quickly.” He assures his boyfriend.

Daryl hums and leans down, “Bet you take it as an ego boost too, huh?” He mumbles before licking Paul’s collar-bone.

Paul laughs softly and squeezes Daryl’s ass, “You know I do.” He replies with a smirk.


	5. Daryl/Jesus (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'Stress Relieving Blowjob'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains: explicit sexual content, blow jobs, praise kink.

Paul closes the front door behind him and shrugs his coat off, yawning as he hangs it on the rack by the door. He takes his boots off next, leaning against the wall for support as he pulls them off, huffing as his hair falls in front of his eyes.

He looks up when he hears footsteps, he smiles as he watches Daryl wander towards him in nothing but a pair of sweats, glancing down, Paul can see that the man doesn’t have any underwear on. This doesn’t surprise him as Daryl usually doesn’t wear underwear of a afternoon/night after he’s showered. 

“Hi, babe.” Paul greets him, pushing off the wall and stepping towards him.

He only gets a few steps before Daryl’s hands are on his chest and gently guiding him backwards until he’s pressed against the wall again. Paul quirks a brow and then grins when Daryl kisses him softly. “You sounded stressed on the phone, darl’.” Daryl mumbles, pulling back and smiling down at Paul.

Paul hums and reaches for Daryl’s hips, petting them affectionately. “You planning on doing something about it?” Paul mumbles as Daryl sucks at his neck.

Daryl huffs a laugh and kisses Paul’s lips again. “Mm, cause you’re lucky.” He mumbles and then slowly drops to his knees, pushing up Paul’s button up and mouthing at his lower stomach. 

Paul sighs and strokes Daryl’s hair as he watches the man suck a hickey onto his abs for several seconds before excited hands reach for his belt and unbuckle it.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Paul whispers as he watches Daryl pulls his slacks down and then carefully take his half-hard cock into his hand. 

Daryl smirks up at him and then looks back down as he gently licks along Paul’s hardening length and Paul sighs, relaxing further back against the wall and pushing Daryl’s hair back from his face gently.

Daryl continues his soft licks until Paul’s fully hard, he then gently takes his head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it and Paul moans softly. Daryl’s lips twitch with a smirk and he wriggles his tongue against the particularly sensitive spot just below the head, desperately seeking praise.

And Paul knows he needs it, because Paul knows everything about him. “So good, sweetheart.” He tells him quietly, giving him a soft smile.

Daryl as he always does, thrives on the praise and takes Paul completely into his mouth, slowly easing himself down until his nose is pressing against trimmed curls.

Paul groans loudly and throws his head back against the wall, and it probably would of hurt if he wasn’t so focused on how good Daryl’s mouth felt around him, sucking him hard and bobbing his head up and down.

It goes on for several minutes before Paul’s finally able to look down at him again. He feels a droplet of sweat roll down his temple as he Daryl looks up at him with impossibly blue eyes and a mouthful of his cock. “You’re fucking perfect, you know that?” Paul moans, hips jerking slightly into Daryl’s mouth.

Daryl’s lips twitch again with a smile and he sucks harder, desperate to bring Paul to an orgasm.

And he does, only a few minutes later, Paul groans loudly and tugs at Daryl’s hair as he comes in his hot mouth. Daryl looks up to watch him come, because he really likes watching Paul come from on his knees.

Daryl pulls off his cock when Paul pushes against his cheek, his hips jerking in an attempt to get away from the over stimulation. “I love you.” Paul whispers once he has, feeling nothing but deep love and affection for the man who is currently licking stray come off his lips.

Daryl smiles back at him and Paul takes his hand to help him get up from his knees. When he’s back on his feet, Daryl presses against Paul’s chest and presses their lips together happily.


	6. Daryl/Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming in a lake.

Paul gave him a final kiss, lips soft and warm before they pulled away, the hand in his hair following just after. 

“Come on.” He whispered, blue-green eyes piercing into his own as he licked his lips, Daryl’s own eyes watching them quirk into a small smile.

Paul turned around, dropping their joined hands as he stepped away from him and began to shrug off his trench coat, folding it and setting it by Daryl’s crossbow and backpack before he begun to work on the buttons of his white shirt.

Daryl watched with interest as the shirt was dropped to the ground, pale and muscled flesh becoming exposed to the afternoon air, the thick overhead of trees above them casting an array of shadows over his skin, making some of his moles seem to almost disappear.

Daryl’s fingers began pulling at the buttons of his own shirt without realising, watching Paul strip down to his boxers before he took the few steps forward to the rivers’ edge, standing with just his feet submerged for a moment before he continued walking forward, cool but pleasant water surrounding his body.

Daryl watched Paul as he undressed, while Daryl was almost always mesmerized by the other man, there’s a certain grace and beauty about him as he wades into the water, fingers dancing along the surface as he does.

Daryl slowly starts after him, smiling softly when he watches Paul move to float on his back.

He reaches Paul, placing hand on his abs and trailing his fingers over the skin as he looks at Paul’s peaceful face, the smile that spreads onto his lips as he opens his eyes and looks up at Daryl.

“Float with me.” He says before closing his eyes again.

Daryl rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness of the words, leaning down and kissing Paul softly before he moves onto his own back, a shiver running down his spine as the cool water spreads over his body and he reaches out for Paul’s hand, gripping it tightly in his own.


	7. Daryl/Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt 'Imagine your OTP is spending a lazy Saturday morning in bed cuddled up together. After a long time, they play Rock Paper Scissors and the loser has to get to make breakfast'

 

Paul blinks lazily, scrunching his nose at the strand of hair that falls over his face and tickles his skin.

He smiles when gentle fingers reach out and push the hair from his face, tucking it behind his big ears that Paul hates but the other man adores.

“What are we doing today?” Paul asks quietly, wriggling closer and wrapping his arm around broad shoulders as he presses a quick kiss to Daryl’s lips before pulling back to look at the other man.

Daryl rumbles, smiling lazily as he plays with Paul’s hair absentmindedly. “Staying in bed.” He replies.

Paul rolls his eyes. “It’s almost nine, we’ve been awake for over an hour.” He reminds the other man, trailing his fingers over Daryl’s warm skin, feeling the change when his fingers move across scar tissue.

Daryl hums, not really paying attention as he closes his eyes again and moving his hand from Paul’s soft hair to rest against his defined collar bones.

Paul smiles at his sleepy husband, moving closer to him and tucking Daryl’s head under his scruffy chin, closing his own eyes as he continues to pet Daryl.

They stay laying in silence for what could easily be another half hour, neither of them going back to sleep because the moment is too pleasant too just sleep and not experience it.

The peaceful silence is broken when a loud grumble fills the room, coming from Paul’s apparently empty stomach.

Daryl chuckles, his warm breath fluttering against his collarbones. “Hungry, darlin’?” He asks, voice groggy and Paul smiles at the pet name, pet names don’t slip from Daryl’s lips too often but whenever they do, it makes Paul fall just a little more in love.

“Mhm.” Paul replied. “Wanna go make me breakfast?” He asks hopefully, shuffling back to look down at Daryl.

Daryl snorts, moving his arm to flick Paul’s cheek. “Like hell.” He replies.

“Please?” He asks again, tapping Daryl’s brow, making the man finally open his eyes.

Daryl rolls his eyes, leaning up and kissing Paul’s cheek once. “No.” He says with a small smirk.

Paul huffs, playing shoving Daryl.

Daryl laughs and rolls onto his back, resting his head against his bicep and closing his eyes again.

Paul watches him a moment, eyes moving over his pale skin and resisting his urge to pinch a pink nipple just to mess with the other man, instead he rolls over to lay over him, pecking his forehead and then looking down at him as Daryl’s blinks his blue eyes open again.

“What?” He grunts.

Paul smirks, pushing some hair away from Daryl’s face. “I have a proposal.” Paul tells the other man, continuing when Daryl quirks his brow with interest. “We play Rock Paper Scissors, loser has to go and make breakfast.” He says.

Daryl rolls his eyes and chuckles, moving his hand into a fist and holding it up. “You’re on.” He says.


	8. Daryl/Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss & a hug.

Paul closes his eyes as Daryl’s lips meet his again, sighing softly against his lips and running his fingers through Daryl’s brunette strands. 

The other man pulls back after a few seconds and his ocean blue eyes bore into Paul’s own.

Paul smiles at him just a little before moving forward and resting his head against Daryl’s shoulder as he wraps his leather covered arms around his waist.

Daryl’s wrap around his shoulders in turn and his hand strokes Paul’s hair, sending a shiver down Paul’s spine when his fingers brush over the back of his neck.

They stand like that for a few minutes before Paul pulls back enough that he can see Daryl’s face again, “You’re beautiful.” He whispers as he gazes over Daryl’s features.

Daryl blinks back at him, the tiniest smile over his lips before he leans down and presses their lips together again.


	9. Daryl/Jesus (kinda nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the dialogue prompt 'a good screw should fix it'

Paul drops his bag onto the kitchen counter with a pleased sigh. He spots a glass, half full of water, he figures that nobody but Daryl has drunk from it, so he picks it up and downs the remaining liquid.

The house is dark, and Paul can't see or hear Daryl anywhere. After looking placing the glass in the sink and making his way down the hallway, he spots a slither of light coming from the bottom of the door. He smiles softly as he makes his way to the door and he grasps the handle, the door lets out a painful squeak as he does.

"Hi, love." Paul greets Daryl after stepping into the room, the man is sitting up in their bed with a book resting against his knees.

Daryl closes the book and smiles softly at him. "Hey. How was work?" He asks as he watches Paul pull his socks off.

"Nearly killed me," Paul replies, stepping over to close the door.

When he does that, the universe decides that he hasn't had enough today. The door lets out another creak, and the top half of the door falls from its hinges, leaving the door still half attached to the wall and hanging on an awkward angle.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Paul exclaims, he throws his arms in the air and then proceeds to collapse face down on the bed, groaning into the covers.

He hears Daryl chuckle and then there's a hand petting his butt softly as Daryl stands up from the bed.

He hears Daryl shuffling around for the next ten minutes, Paul remaining face down until he feels Daryl grabbing at his foot. "What?" Paul grumbles and sits up, his legs hanging over the side of the bed and he looks up at Daryl tiredly as he holds Daryl around his waist.

Daryl chuckles and leans down to kiss his forehead before grabbing both of Paul's hands and pulling him to his feet. "Help me move the door, so we can get around it." He tells him.

Paul does as he says and they both move the door so it's closer to the wall and they can get past it, it's still a bit of a squeeze, but they can manage. "What're we gonna do?" Paul asks.

"A good screw should fix it. Just replace the shitty ones in the hinges." Daryl tells him.

And really, Paul should be a little more mature, but he's had a long day, and he could really do with letting off some steam. "I'll give you a good screw." He mumbles as he steps up behind Daryl and presses himself against him, cheekily grinding his crotch against Daryl's sweat-pant covered butt.

Daryl snorts and turns around, a smirk on his lips as he wraps his arms around Paul's lower back. "Hmm, okay." He replies and then presses their lips together.

They kiss for several minutes before Daryl takes his hand and leads him to their bed, and they both collapse down on it.


	10. Rick/Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'what is this?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some naked snuggles.

"What is this?" Rick asks, a tiny smile already playing on his lips as his fingers ghost over Daryl's skin.

Daryl looks over his shoulder at him, looking so damn soft in Rick's bed in the early morning light. Daryl meets Rick's mirthful eyes, and when Rick glances down, Daryl follows and then quickly groans. He grips the sheets in his hands and pulls them up.

"Fuck off, Rick. Too early to deal with your shit." He grunts.

"Rude," Rick says, already reaching for the blankets and shoving them back down, moving down the bed himself to get a better look. "I can't believe I missed this last night," Rick murmurs, his fingers dancing over the ink on Daryl's hip.

"You're very unobservant in non-threatening situations," Daryl huffs at him with an eye roll as he tries to shove Rick's fingers away.

"Hey!" Rick argues, kissing the ink now and squeezing one of Daryl's thighs. "I am very observant, but we'll get to that later," He says, smirking a little when he hears Daryl sigh at the feeling of him gently sucking at one of his love handles. "Right now, we're gonna talk about this little tattoo," He tells the other man, and he just has to kiss it again because it's so cute.

"It's a wolf, Rick, ain't that amazing."

"It's a tiny cartoon wolf though, and it's on your hip," He replies, voice dropping a little lower. "It's ridiculously cute and sexy at the same time." Rick looks up at Daryl through his lashes, finds the man rolling his eyes, and then he jumps when a hand smacks the back of his head.

"Leave that alone, and get back up here," Daryl tells him, rolling onto his back and looking at Rick with sharp but sleepy eyes, and Rick is so incredibly sure this man is going to be the death of him.

Rick thinks about it, he could either stay down here and fuss about his new discovery and fluster, or he could crawl up the bed and kiss the life out of him.

He chooses the second option but traces the tattoo with his fingers as he does.


	11. Rick/Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 'fucking stop!'

"Fucking stop!" Daryl hisses as hear hears it again, the familiar click he's gotten all too familiar with these last couple of days.

He and Rick had decided to leave behind their house, take a few days off work, and send Carl and Judith off to Glenn and Maggie's house for a few days while they went camping in the woods and had some much needed alone time.

Daryl is enjoying himself, he really is, he's with two of his favorite things, Rick and the woods. Ideally, he would have loved for Carl and Judith to come too, but Rick had looked at him with icy blue eyes and a little smirk and said that though that would be fun, some time with just the two of them would be fantastic. And Daryl had to admit that was true, so they just went by themselves.

Daryl had made it clear he didn't want to spend the entire four days just fucking each other senseless, that he actually wanted to enjoy the things that came with camping, like hunting, fishing and swimming in the lake, hiking, roasting marshmallows, and playing cards around the fire. Rick had immediately agreed, and also managed to finally convince Daryl to teach him how to use his crossbow.

Rick chuckles and quickly checks the picture on the small camera screen before lowering it from his face. Daryl continues to glare at him despite the warm smile on the other man's face.

"Stop taking photos of me." He grunts, the sound of the crunching leaves and twigs beneath Rick's feet ridiculously loud as he does.

"Why?" Rick asks innocently like he hasn't been irritating Daryl with that camera the entire trip. "You look so beautiful out here in your element, it would be unreasonable for me to not take photos."

Daryl rolls his eyes dramatically and shoves Rick with his shoulder. "Shut up and put the fucking camera away," He warns, feeling triumphant when Rick smirks at him but does as he says and tucks the camera back into its case. "Thank you,"

Rick hums and moves closer to Daryl, threading their fingers together and stifling a yawn in his elbow a few moments later. Daryl smiles fondly at him, glad their campsite isn't far away because he's pretty tired himself and wouldn't mind laying down for a few hours.

He feels Rick press a kiss to his temple, and he pushes one right back to the man's jaw as the red tent comes into view.


	12. Rick/Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt 'you like you could use a hug'

Rick toes his boots off at the door, and places them into the shoe rack, rolling his eyes at Daryl's that lay in the middle of the hallway. Some things never change, he thinks as he picks up the boots and puts them away for what could the thousandth time.

He hangs his coat up next and stifles a yawn in his elbow as he begins to make his way down the hallway in search of Daryl and the kids, whoever he finds first.

As he approaches the kitchen, he can hear giggling along with a very dramatic 'roar' from upstairs, he smiles at his kids and is about to head to the stairs to see them, but then he spots Daryl in the kitchen, lazily drying up dishes and appearing dead on his feet, Rick walks to him instead.

"Hey, sweetheart," Rick greets him softly when he reaches the kitchen, leaning against the marble counter and smiling when Daryl turns around to face him.

And Daryl looks miserable, his face exhausted with bags under his eyes, his heavy-lidded eyes looking into Rick's own. "Hey," He finally grunts in reply, tossing the towel he had been using to dry the dishes, down onto the counter.

Rick frowns at him and takes a step towards him, "You look like you could use a hug," He says as he grabs Daryl by his bare waist and pulls him to him, sliding his arms around him and then pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. "What's the matter?" He asks softly as he pulls back to look at him.

Daryl sighs heavily and relaxes in Rick's arms, humming when Rick begins to rub his biceps. "Just been a long day, too many people at work wanting shit from me. I had to stay late, so I had to ask Lori to get the kids from school and daycare and watch them for a few hours until I finished." He replies, dropping his head onto Rick's shoulder with a huff.

"Did she give you trouble?" Rick asks, though Lori is very good with their custody agreements, she gets Carl and Judith one week, and then Rick and Daryl get them the next week, there are still some certain times that she can be a little irritating.

"Nah, was a little annoyed she couldn't go to her book club or whatever, but other than that."

Rick hums as kisses Daryl's head before giving his arms a squeeze and then stepping back. "Why don't you go have a bath? I'll get the kids ready for bed, you just relax." He offers, hoping Daryl will agree because he hates seeing his husband like this and would love to see him get some rest.

Daryl's quiet for a moment before he looks up at Rick, his ocean blue eyes sweet and hopeful. "Join me after?" He asks.

Rick smiles and then kisses him quickly. "Of course, sweetheart." He says, wrapping an arm around Daryl's waist and directing them both to the stairs.


	13. Rick/Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt 'I brought you dinner'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter: Sick!Daryl

Daryl groans when there's a knock on his door wakes him, his entire body is achy, and his head feels heavy. He sniffs his runny nose loudly and sits up from his blanket haven on the couch, cringing at the number of tissues that cover the living room floor and coffee table.

The sound of David Attenborough's narration that he had fallen asleep to fills the small apartment as he stands up and begins strolling to the front door, groaning when the knock sounds again.

When he reaches it, he presses his eye against the peephole to see who the hell is bothering him when he's on death's doorstep. He sighs when he sees the blue-eyed, curly-haired man in a sheriff's uniform on the other side of the door. He unlocks it and then pulls it open, tempted to glare when Rick immediately grins at him.

"What're you doin' here? I told you I couldn't go out tonight," Daryl grunts, but steps aside to let Rick into the apartment anyway. He and Rick and had made plans to go out to a pub for dinner, but after waking up feeling awful and not getting any better, Daryl had canceled around noon.

"I know," Rick replies as he steps inside, holding Daryl's hip for a few seconds as he presses a kiss to his cheek. "Go sit back down, I want to take care of you." He tells Daryl as he urges him to go back to the couch, it's then that Daryl notices the plastic bag in Rick's hand. "I brought you dinner," He tells him as he steps into Daryl's kitchen to collect plates.

Daryl rolls his eyes but smiles fondly as he does. He relaxes back into his blanket fort and focuses on his documentary again after blowing his nose.

Rick joins him a few minutes later and places a plate of delicious smelling Chinese food in Daryl's lap before sitting down on the other side of the couch.

Daryl grabs his fork and stabs it into his food, quickly beginning to eat. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was, which was surprising as he hadn't eaten much all day. "Thank you," He says, looking up at Rick and smiling softly around his mouthful.

Rick smiles back at him and pets Daryl's knee above the blanket.


	14. Rick/Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'I love you, I love you, I love you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Drunk!Rick

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Rick slurred as he sat (or more like fell) down onto the edge of the bed.

Daryl sighed heavily and sat up in the bed, the covers bunched up around his waist. "Rick," He sighed, and he watched as Rick fell off the bed from attempting to pull his shoes off. He immediately jumped up and hurried over to the other man, he found him laid on his back on the floor and looking pathetic. "For fuck's sake,"

"I'm sorry," Rick whined and scrambled to stand up, only succeeding when Daryl grabbed his upper arms and pulled him up to his feet.

"It's fucking two am, Rick, and the second weekend in a row you've done this," Daryl grunted as he sat the man down on the bed and squatted down to pull off his boots off for him.

Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl's middle when he stood back up and shoved his face in his bare stomach. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I love you," the drunk man whined again.

Daryl huffed and petted the man's hair because Rick was known to be emotional when he was drunk, and Daryl didn't want to deal with the man if he started blubbering at this early in the morning.

"It's okay," He finally sighed, and he just wanted to get Rick in bed and get back to sleep himself. "You just promise that it won't happen for a few more weekends, alright? I don't have a problem with you going out with Shane, but I don't want you to get shit-faced every time,"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I love you," Rick whimpered, scrambling as Daryl helped him stand up so he could take his clothes off.

Daryl huffed out his nose as he undid the buttons on Rick's light blue button up, Daryl had bought it for him a few months ago because he knew it would fit nicely on Rick, and it did, Daryl wanted to rip it off every time the man had it on. Daryl tossed the shirt to the hamper and then pushed the man's jeans and boxers down his legs.

Rick apparently didn't want to bother with clothes again and turned around to clumsily crawl into the bed. Daryl helped him lay down and pulled the covers up his body.

Daryl settled down next to him, and let out a surprised little noise when Rick wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tightly to his body.

"Go to sleep, Rick," Daryl grunted at him, and then he squirmed when Rick began rapidly placing kisses all over his neck.

"You're so perfect, I love you," Rick slurred once he eventually stopped the assault on Daryl's neck.

Daryl rolled his eyes but petted the drunk man's hair. "I love you too, now go to sleep,"

Rick seemed satisfied with Daryl's reply, and finally settled, and within a few minutes, Daryl could hear the man's breathing even out.


	15. Rick/Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'Unlike you, cats are peaceful and quiet'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic abuse is mentioned in this chapter, abuse is not between Daryl & Rick.

It was late in the evening when Rick returned home from work. It was just an hour before Rick was supposed to return home when he and Shane were called out to a domestic dispute. A concerned neighbor had called them after she had heard her neighbors yelling for several hours, once she had heard several loud screams and wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Rick had had the station's receptionist call his and Daryl's home to let his husband know that he would be home late. There had been several occasions where he hadn't called, and Daryl had been a worried mess by the time he got home. Those occasions had ended in intense fights and Rick being banished to the couch for the night, because ever since Rick had been shot on the job a few years ago, Daryl worried easily.

He tugged his boots off and placed them on the rack by the front door before he made his way further into the house.

He was exhausted, he could feel the heaviness behind his eyes, and he just wanted to collapse into bed.

"Daryl?" He called softly, and he managed to make out a hum from in the home theatre. He walked down the hall and then into the room, "Hey," He greeted at the sight of his husband curled up on one of the recliner chairs.

Daryl smiled up at him, and he held out his hand for him to take. "Hi," He said.

Rick leaned down to him and pressed their lips together. He placed his hand down on the man's thigh and was met with a yowl from his lap.

"Careful of the cat!" Daryl pulled back and looked down to check on the fluffy ginger cat that was spread out on his lap.

He was half under the blanket on Daryl's lap, and Rick had barely seen him.

"I swear you care about that cat more than you do about me," Rick mumbled with a fond smile on his face as he watched Daryl scratch behind Sir. Fluffy's ears.

Daryl huffed a laugh and looked up at him. "Unlike you, cats are quiet and peaceful,"

Rick shook his head and then kissed him again, "Yeah, yeah, asshole," He grunted, and Daryl chuckled.

"Did everything go okay?" Daryl asked a few moments later when he stood up, carefully placing the cat back down on the blanket when he had.

Rick sighed and lifted a hand to stroke it through Daryl's almost shoulder length hair. "The wife has gone to the hospital, she's going to be okay apart from a couple of bruises and maybe a scar or two. Emotional trauma. The husband's been taken in, the wife's unsure as to whether she wants to press charges,"

There was a look of sadness in Daryl's eyes, and Rick knew it was because the man knew what it was like to be hurt by someone who was supposed to love him unconditionally.

"Are you okay?" Daryl finally asked, one of his hands stroking Rick's waist.

Rick nodded and began walking out of the home theatre, Daryl going all with him. "It's just been a long day, I need some food and some rest,"

Daryl stopped them for a moment, "You go shower and get in your pajamas, and I'll go start dinner, okay?"

Rick leaned forward to peck his husband's lips. "Okay, thank you, I love you,"

"Love you too," Daryl murmured and then gently urged Rick towards the stairs.

Rick did as Daryl said, and began to climb them.

 


	16. Jesus/Rick (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Jesus fool around in a gas station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains: explicit sexual content, hand jobs & Rick's first time with a man.

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

Jesus’ voice floated to Rick’s ears, and his eyes widened of their own accord. He lifted his head from where he’d been looking at the cans on the shelves in front of him, and he stared over at Jesus who was leaning against the register of the abandoned gas station.

Jesus was looking at him with an almost plain expression, except for the way the corner of his mouth was quirked up in a smirk, “What?” Rick asked, his voice slightly high pitched and nerves began to swirl in his stomach.

Jesus’ smirk broadened, and he moved forward, not saying anything until he came to a stop just a foot in front of him, “I asked, have you ever been with a man before?” Jesus repeated, and Rick couldn’t ignore the way the younger man glanced down his body. 

Rick swallowed thickly, he could almost feel Jesus’ body heat, could feel his breath against his face. His eyes flickered down to the man’s lips, where they sat plump and pink beneath his lips.

“No,” Rick said, swallowing thickly.

Jesus hummed, and Rick didn’t process when the man finally stood close enough so that their chests were pressed together, and one of his hands cupped Rick’s cheek.

“Interesting,” Jesus said, and leaned forward, pecking him on the lips for just a second, “You want to be?” he asked, his blue-green eyes boring into his own.

Rick sucked a deep breath into his lungs, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Instead of replying, he leant forward and pressed his lips against Jesus’, feeling the man’s beard scrape against his face. He sighed into the kiss, and Jesus took advantage of that to slip his tongue into his mouth, and Rick groaned at the taste of it.

Paul chuckled against his lips and moved his hand to thread it into Rick’s hair, and Rick grunted when the man tugged at it.

They made out against the shelves for several long minutes, Rick grasping at Jesus’ waist and kissing him firmly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth every now and then. They groaned against each other’s lips, and Rick felt his stomach swirl with excitement when one of Jesus’ hands began making its way beneath his jeans.

“Shit,” Rick gasped when Jesus’ hand wrapped around his hard cock; having taken his glove off.

Paul smirked and pulled away from the kiss, turning his face into Rick’s sweaty neck, beginning to suck and nibble at his skin. Rick groaned and tilted his head to the side to give Jesus more room, the man’s beard scratching at the skin and Rick knew that it would leave beard burn.

Jesus began moving his hand pumping Rick in tight strokes, only a couple of times before pulling his hand on out his pants, spitting on it, and then wrapping it around him again. Rick moaned and grabbed onto the bar of the shelf for support, rolling his head back.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Jesus groaned, jerking him off in the most amazing way, swiping his thumb over his slit, rubbing against the sensitive spot just below the head.

Rick could feel himself getting close embarrassingly quickly, his orgasm beginning to build in his stomach as moans slipped from his mouth and echoed around the gas station.

Rick stuttered through a couple of words, “Fuck,” he eventually got out, holding onto Jesus’ hip for dear life and his come spurted over Jesus’ hand and made a mess of his own pants.

“That’s it,” Jesus’ grunted, stroking him slowly as he came down from his orgasm, Rick panting softly and swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Rick forced his eyes back open, and was met with Jesus’ own, the man smirking, and his eyes practically bulged out of his head as Jesus brought his hand to his mouth and licked the come off it.

Rick bit his lip and watched Jesus, “God, that’s sexy,” he drawled, and Jesus laughed softly.

Rick lurched forward and kissed him, tasting his own come in the younger man’s mouth.


	17. Daryl/Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute snuggles.

Daryl smiled as soon as he entered the bedroom, Aaron was laying the large bed, curled up beneath the covers and he appeared to be asleep. His face was peaceful, the lines that usually marked his forehead having almost completely disappeared, his lips were in a slight pout beneath his trimmed beard and Daryl wanted to kiss them.

“Aaron,” he said, hoping to wake the man, but smirked a little when the curly-headed man just rolled over onto his back, stretching out like a star fish and letting out a single snore. “Classy,” Daryl grunted and walked into the bathroom, grabbing the clean boxers and pajama shorts that Aaron had laid out for him on the end of the bed.

He closed the door behind him, not wanting to wake Aaron as he used the toilet and then started up the shower. After getting dressed in the boxers and sleep shorts, he made his way back into the bedroom, smiling when he found that Aaron was in the same position he had been in when Daryl left him.

He made his way over to the bed, pulling the covers back and crawling inside, “Aaron,” he said, crawling up beside the younger man and brushing his hand over his curly hair.

Aaron stirred a little, and moments later, rolled over and shoved his face into Daryl’s chest, “Shh, I’m sleeping,” he mumbled, his lips brushing against his bare chest as he spoke.

Daryl smirked, and wrapped his arms around Aaron, holding him close and sighing at the scent of the man’s shampoo, “Sorry I was so late,” he said softly.

Aaron grunted, struggling for a moment until he had their legs threaded together, “It’s okay. I understand things have been busy down at the shop, do hope things will slow down soon, I’ve missed seeing you,”

Daryl frowned a little, “I’ve missed you too, and yeah, this was the last crazy week,” he replied, closing his eyes. 

“Good,” Aaron said, nipping at his nipple and then kissing it, “Now let me sleep, asshole,” he grumbled.

Daryl snorted, “All right,” he said, and Aaron hummed in approval and moments later was asleep again.


	18. Aaron/Daryl/Jesus (kinda nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Aaron and Daryl checking out Paul being all hot and fighting zombies, and catching each other doing so.

Aaron couldn't tear his eyes away from the younger man that was not far off from him. He, Paul, and Daryl had gone scavenging and were raiding a school for supplies for their own classrooms back at the communities. They'd been packing everything away into the truck they had brought when the walkers that they had locked in a classroom got out and were attracted to the sound them packing the truck.

"I got it," Paul had said, and left them to pack while he pulled out his sword and approached the walkers.

There were around fifteen walkers, and Aaron couldn't help himself from his eyes being drawn towards the other man as he killed them with ease. It was almost like Paul was dancing as he ducked and weaved between the walkers, slashing and stabbing at them.

It was mesmerizing to Aaron, he knew all the practicing and training that Paul did to maintain his body and skills, but it always took him a little by surprise when Aaron actually got to watch Paul in action. It was sexy to him, so incredibly sexy. Paul always had a hard look on his face, and he let out yells and grunts, or on certain occasions, he'd be smiling and laughing in an almost unsettling way.

Paul did a jumping kick at one of the walkers that came at him, and then immediately threw another like a bag of feathers when he landed. It was such a turn on for Aaron how much strength Paul had, he liked to imagine that the younger man could manhandle him in bed, put in whatever position he wanted and have his way with him; pin him down and claim him.

Aaron let out the tiniest of groans, and he knew that his cock was partially hard in his jeans. Paul stopped for a moment, panting slightly as he waited for the next couple of walkers to reach him. He looked over his shoulder and met Aaron's eyes for a moment before his eyes trailed down to his jeans, and Aaron's face immediately flushed. He watched as Paul smirked and his gaze then turned to Daryl who had also stopped what he was doing to watch Paul.

"Are the pair of you enjoying the show?" Paul called, like the cheeky little shit that he was, and then he turned back to the walkers and began slashing again.

Aaron turned to look at Daryl, and the older man immediately met his eyes. Daryl was just as red in the face as he was, and he noticed that Daryl swallowed thickly before clearing his throat and shook his bangs into his eyes. Aaron opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and he and Daryl shared eye contact for an awkward couple of moments.

Daryl licked his lips once, "Let's get back to work," he said, and then walked away.

"Yeah," Aaron replied, dusting off his shirt and facing the truck again, and he flushed even deeper when he heard Paul laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved & inspire me to write! 
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
